All I Know
by Agent Yoko
Summary: Chapter 3 is FINALLY up, and Misty learns whyshe has amnesia! That sounds like a bad soap opera, doesn't it? And I can finally add Romance as the secondary genre!
1. Who am I?

Yokomon52: Okay, this story is going to be kinda weird...  
  
Morty: Are any of your stories ever normal?  
  
Yokomon52: Whatever. Anyway, I'm gonna try my hand at a romance story!  
  
Ash: Between her favorite pairing...  
  
Tracey:...Morty and Misty.  
  
Misty: I prefer him over Ash.  
  
Morty: SCORE!!!  
  
Ash: Hey!  
  
Yokomon52: Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, but I want Morty to be mine.  
  
Tracey: Than why'd you pair him with Misty?  
  
Yokomon52: Because I generally HATE OC's (even if I'm one!).  
  
All I Know; Chapter 1: Who am I?  
  
Misty POV  
  
The only thing that I can remember is pain.  
  
The feeling of something heavy on me, darkness, than waking up here, where I don't know anything more.   
  
I can't move, I can hardly breathe. My eyes are closed because I don't want to see the ugliness of this place.  
  
If I could move, than I would cover my ears to block out the strange noises.  
  
Beeping, talking, screaming, crying; it's just to much for me.   
  
I now know something else: I am afraid.  
  
Wait a minute...I feel something moving near my feet. I suppose I have no choice but to open my eyes and see what it is.  
  
I gasp. When I look, I see something that I cannot identify.  
  
It's a strange shape, with a weird shade of yellow on top, with a strip of a different color, something kind of blue.  
  
I decide to take a chance on what it is and kick it. I suppose I can still move my legs.  
  
"Ow!" It exclaims. It looks up at me and smiles after a minute. "I'm glad to see that you're up. How are you feeling?" It asks me.  
  
I don't answer. I can't answer. I'm too scared.  
  
But wait. With that look in it's eye, I also feel something else. It's like a warmth in this cold and bleak place, a light in the darkness, a song in the silence(A/N: Not the book.).  
  
Suddenly, I'm not scared anymore.  
  
"Can you still talk?" It asks me.  
  
I find my voice. "Who am I?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Morty POV   
  
Ow! Something just kicked me!   
  
When I look up, I see that it was her, and she really looks terrified.  
  
But did she really have to kick me? I mean, all I wanted to do was go back to the gym, and have a nap, but I just couldn't while she was in critical condition like this, so I stayed at the hospital (despite how much I hate them), and set my head down on her bed, and she kicks me!   
  
Oh well. I might as well be nice to her; she's gone through al lot.  
  
I smile and ask her, "I'm glad to see that you're up. How are you feeling?"  
  
She looks at me like I'm something that we studied in the high school Biology Lab for few minutes, than she seems to clam down.  
  
"Can you still talk?" I ask her.  
  
She swallows, than says, "Who am I?"  
  
Damn. I should have known that that was coming.  
  
Yokomon52: I hope you like it! Don't worry, it's not a one-shot.  
  
Morty: Damn.  
  
Ash: Watch your mouth!   
  
Misty: Please R&R, Yokomon52 loves reviews! 


	2. The Truth, Part 1

Yokomon52: Okay, I am really mad at all of you. I only got 1 review on the last chapter!  
  
Tracey: Y52 also says this: for any Yu-Gi-Oh! fans, Just What I Need! will be discontinued until we get reviews!  
  
Morty: Who's we?  
  
Yokomon52: Well, this story will be continued, but if I don't get reviews, than I won't write.  
  
Misty: And you'll find out a little bit more about what happened to me in this chapter.  
  
Oh; ****=Beginning or end of chapter  
  
*^*^*^=POV switch  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
***********************  
  
All I Know: The Truth, Part 1  
  
Morty POV  
  
This is the hardest thing that I'm ever going to do.  
  
I have to explain to Misty, a girl that I just met when Ash first visited my Gym, why she has amnesia.  
  
I wish I was a Shelder that could just hide in my two-inch-thick purple shell.  
  
That or two years old.  
  
I took a deep breath. "Well, first of all your name is Misty. I don't know very much about you, but I do know that you are the youngest out of four, you are 16 years old (A/N: I'm just guessing!), and you are the official Gym Leader of Cerulean City."  
  
At this point, she grabbed my shoulder with her IV-free hand. "Then where am I?" she asked me with a voice that I knew wasn't hers(not that I could remember what it sounded in the first place.).  
  
"Well, you are in the hospital in Ecruteak City, and I'm Morty, the city's Gym Leader." I informed her.  
  
"But you said that I'm from Cerulean. Why aren't I there? And why am I in the hospital? " she wondered.  
  
"I'll tell you, but you can't interrupt me at any point. Deal? I asked her, extending my hand.  
  
"Deal..." she agreed, but just stared at my hand. I picked up her normal hand, placed it in my own, and shook it once.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Misty   
  
I know it sounds crazy, but when he put my hand in his, it was the strangest feeling I've ever had, much like the first time we locked eyes.  
  
He took a deep breath and began to explain. "It started about 1 week ago. I got a call from your oldest sister, saying that you were kind of upset when your friend decided to travel through the Hoenn region. She told me that you needed to get away from home, and take a vacation. So she wanted you to spend some time here, with me looking after you.  
  
"Well, one day last week, I was showing you around town, when we decided to explore the cliffs near Mt. Mortar.   
  
"It was all fine, until we were on the narrowest cliff. That one is the most dangerous because rock slides sometimes happen for no reason.  
  
"We were climbing, when all of the sudden, the rock that you were standing on collapsed..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Morty called.  
  
The door was opened by a very irritated woman wearing a white dress. "Visiting hours are over." She told him.  
  
I grabbed his arm. "Could you tell me the rest of the story first?" I asked.  
  
He sighed and gently removed my fingers. "No, rules are rules. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow; besides, it's late, and I need to get back to the Gym."  
  
Before he left, though, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, then told me in my ear, "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." But he said it so softly that I had kind of a hard time hearing it.  
  
He removed his arms and walked away.  
  
Now I know something else(besides who I am): I can't wait for tomorrow.  
  
**********************  
  
Yokomon52: It's edging toward romance!  
  
Morty: But what else happened to Misty?  
  
Misty: Find out in the next chapter, The Truth, Part 2...  
  
Yokomon52: ...which I hope to have out by next week!  
  
Tracey: For the sake of Yokomon52's sanity(or lack thereof), PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Yokomon52: My policy is now: no reviews, no next chapter.  
  
Morty: And that's why *Just What I Need!* is currently on hold.  
  
Yokomon52: Please read it! And please review. I work on my stories, in hopes of people telling me that either they like my stuff, or that I need to improve. So far, that hasn't happened very much.  
  
Morty: Well, except for *A Ghost's Story*, AKA MY story, as told my the deranged mind of Yokompon52.  
  
Ash: Although it can't be that bad; it's a one-shot, but it got 4 reviews.  
  
Tracey: Our goal for this story is 10 reviews.  
  
Yokomon52: And I'm gonna try to tie in most of my favorite characters, but it may never happen.  
  
Misty: But anyway, you should know what to do, as that is what this whole rant is about! 


	3. The Truth, Part 2

SilverHo-Oh: Okay, thank you KuteAzMe! You inspired me to start writing again! That, and a Pokemon episode with Morty in it...  
  
Eusine: Please excuse her. She's being over-dramatic at the moment.  
  
Morty: And don't ask why. You don't wanna know.  
  
SHO: You are right. *glomps him * YOU LOOKED SO HOT IN MONDAY'S EPISODE!!!!!!!!  
  
Morty: *gasping * You'll also have to excuse the mood swings in this chapter.  
  
Misty: SilverHo-Oh don't own us.  
  
SHO: *releases Morty * I wish I did, though.  
  
Morty: Of course you do. And I wish that Ho-Oh was a close personal friend of mine.  
  
SHO: But I already am!  
  
Morty: *sweatdrops* I meant the REAL Ho-Oh!  
  
SHO: Oh.   
  
***********************************  
  
All I Know: The Truth, Part 2  
  
Misty POV  
  
Oh, I'm so tired.  
  
I hardly slept last night because first of all, I was excited about hearing the truth about what else happened to me. But I was also excited about seeing Morty again.  
  
I wish I could identify what I'm feeling for him. [A/N: Any guesses, people?]  
  
So when I heard the door open at noon, when I was trying to fall asleep, even though I was tired, I shot right up in bed.   
  
"Morty?" I asked wearily.  
  
"So I see you remember." he said with a small smile.   
  
I grabbed his arm. "You promised you'd finish telling me the rest of the story!" I told him.  
  
He smiled. "Correct. Now once again, I ask that you don't interrupt me."  
  
"Okay." I replied.  
  
"Do you remember where I stopped? I forgot..." he said, sheepishly.  
  
"Something about a rock collapsing...?" I suggested hopefully.  
  
"That's right!" he said, grinning and slapping his forehead. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes!" I told him.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Morty's POV  
  
"Okay, well, like I said before, the rock that you were standing on collapsed. I tried grabbing your hand, but I couldn't hold on for much longer.  
  
"I finally figured to call out one of the Pokemon that I'm not allowed to use in the gym, Typhlosion(A/N: Who says he can only train Ghost Pokemon?).   
  
"Well, I let him out, and I suppose that since you had never seen one before, I think you freaked out, but let go of my hand, nonetheless(A/N: I love that word...don't ask why.) .  
  
"You fell down the mountain, and landed in a painful position at the bottom. Though, before any rocks could fall on you, Typhlosion was able to move you out of the way.  
  
"Somehow, he managed to get you up to me, and I got you here, to the hospital. Even though we got you here quickly, the doctors said that you might not live long. They said you would probably have amnesia, and I suppose they were right.  
  
"Well, that's about it." I finished. Original, isn't it?  
  
I really felt sorry for her. It must be hard, having someone else tell you why you're in a place like this.  
  
Especially someone like me, who hardly knew her in the first place.  
  
I could tell she was about to ask me something, but right as she opened her mouth, my cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I answered, in my 'make-it-quick-I'm-not-in-the-mood voice'.  
  
"Um, Morty?" I could tell by the voice that it was one of my students.  
  
"Yes?" I answered, still irritated.  
  
"I was told to call you because there is a trainer that really wants to battle you at the gym."  
  
"Arrgghh..." I growled in the phone.  
  
"Um, well, if you don't want to battle, I suppose I could tell the trainer..." my student said quickly.  
  
"No, I'm the Gym Leader. I have to battle. Tell the trainer I'll be there soon." I said.   
  
I hung up, then turned to Misty. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Okay." She said.  
  
I don't know what happened to me at that moment. I suppose she just looked so sad. Anyway, I looked at her, leaned over, and kissed her forehead.   
  
I could tell that she was shocked when I stood up. I couldn't blame her either; I was equally surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll be going now." I told her stiffly.  
  
But out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her wave at me.  
  
*************************   
  
SHO: I would like to that every one for their patience with me. Please understand that school has just started, and for me that meant coming to Jr. High. If I left anything important out of the plot, please tell me gently in a review. I am only a scared sevvy. I also changed my pen name. Yokomon52 is now my split personality.  
  
Yokomon52: And there will be pretty slow updates from now on, obviously.  
  
Morty: And at the beginning of the chapter, the 'Monday's episode' mentioned was actually from nearly a month ago. The episode was actually the one called "For Ho-Oh, the Bells Toll". It has a lame name, I know.  
  
SHO: Anyway, PUSH THE PRETTY LIGHT PURPLE BUTTON!!  
  
Yokomon52: And for those of you that don't understand the language of crazy-authoresses, REVIEW!!!!!!!...please... 


End file.
